


Invisible chains of Gold

by TheRedStreak33



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cities, F/F, F/M, OC, half breeds illnesses magic monster magic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedStreak33/pseuds/TheRedStreak33
Summary: not all chains are visible and some are even decorated prettily those to labella are the worst kind in her world. perhaps in her study for a cure against an illness that causes halves like herself to go mad she can released , with the help of the former royal scientist newly freed from the barrier break 4 years prior.





	Invisible chains of Gold

The sun peeked into the apartment slowly making its way across the carpeted floor from behind the thick red brown curtains that had the slightest of cracks in it. A large fluffy bed with a comforter that was just as if not more cloud like and soft the entire bed itself. The two occupants one a Bengal cat with a leatheter red collar lay curled in a tight ball purring in its slumber the other was hidden from view buried under the cloud like blanket. On the floor lay another cat of the same breed with a collar of blue leather lay curled up in a pile of crumpled laundry the entire floor was strewn with clothes that seemed to be carelessly thrown about as if the occupants of said room didn't care.

The streak of golden light peeking into the darkened room had hit it red brown back. It slowly opened its bright green eye sat up and yawned stretching. And kneading the clothes underneath of it before licking a pink padded paw. The figure hidden in the sheets groaned as it hopped onto the bed and meowed as it kneaded the comforter waking the other sleeping cat. Who nose its way into the covers nosing its owners cheek. Abella slowly open her honey amber eyes coming face to face with a feline one. Tina purred and rubbed her pink nosed face against her bleary eyed owners, alright,..alright the human now half wake grumbled before slowly rising oh of the blankeyt like the creature from the black lagoon her hair in disarray and fuzzy. She smackedher lips firefly as her cats meowed begging to be fed rubbing up on her bare arms.

"Don't think that ill get ya fed any faster. She scolded as shexscratched her head before slowly swinging her feet overt the side of the bed. She sat there a moment feeling herself drifting off again as claws dug into her arms . ow! Rik!she said looking at the red feathered collared cat rwho meowed at her. She sighed and headed into the bathroom down the hall. Before coffee she needed her morning shower. Once inside the shower she turned it all the way to high. Steam filled the room like a personal sauna. She let out a sigh as she removed herxsilken nightgown flow off her body as she jumped into the hot water. She let out a. Relaxed sigh as the water massages her sorexshoulders. She slowlyvwoke up as she showered once she was out she wiped the mirror and looked at herself, her hair was in a shower cap her eyes had me dark circles under them, good thing she had concealer.her eyes were still sore from only three hours of sleep. Her mouth still felt like the Sahara and she felt the restraining tourniquet around her neck. She scratchedxat since it was itchy. "Well, you look likexshit, but at least your result were good. She looked at her hand holding it up to the light golden light eminsted from Hager bones through the flesh in little ribbons of light. As a half she was considered a danger, if.

She didn't wear the restraingung collar she could face ten years of jail time and possibly be put into a. Asylum, half human half monsters like herself were carriers of demon plague,which caused them to become mentally unstable and use their magic to kill everyone in font of them that they could at least that's what she and every other child had been told although she had yet to see anyone with symptoms of it or anything else. Thecollars were the supposed solution to the problem of the illness, frankly it was just to remind them that they were under normal humansthub. The colors also caused their body to be electrocuted and put into lock down should the attempt to use their,magic aggressively or if their powerscactecd up. This was simply imprisonment with a nicer sounding name. She frowned then heard loud meowing from the door before the scratching began. She blinked then opened the door, til and Tina their looking up with their right green eyes expectantly she chuckled "looks like my little babies are hungry" she said warmly as she entered the kitchen she would get breakfast on her way to the lab. As herccays ate, she thought the lab again realizing there had been a notice about some new doctors coming into the lab. But with only to hours of sleep the full message on the noticeescappedcher.

Once she dressedshe turned on the television to the news. "And now the latest headline last night two monstersxwrre visicousky attacked while walking to their apartment after leaving the newcomexybar in the downtown area, reports say that that attack was by the crystal sect a known group of monster and half having humans." Isabella felt her stomach churn. There were more and more reports lately due to abn influ of monsterscoming into sunkoud city. After the barrier came down about three years prior sunkoud was one o f2f the few cities that happily welcomed monsters, back then halves were treated even worse then now. She remembered how any halves ha to wear not only the collars aboutcalso long coats simply because they ad tails..or extra limbs. She mulled over this as he walked down the street Hercules tightly in her grasp she was in upper cloud avenue an in between area where it. Could be good or baddeprnding on the day, but for 91st part those in cloud avenues tended to be well behaved decry people.

Though with 50 percent halves living in the section 9f the city it was little wonder.those with monster blood tended to be more mellow naturally but could easily snap when upset since learning magic had been banned to them for a boy fifty years or so high emotions could cause a fluctuation in magic collar or no. It was anintresting time to be alive. She thought as the smell of eggs and cinnamon reached her nose, her stomachpulling her from hercsomber thoughts. She stopped in front of a brownstone building that had a sign saying Flos bakery and deli one of the best places in the city for. Good hearty breakfast, everything made to order and with some of the best coffee in entire city there was talk that food was magic monster food. But she could care less about six trivial things especially when the matter of filling herself with hot fresh coffee and a cinnamon bunny a monster inspire food was much more pressing. As she walked in the typical morningccrowd of construction,landscape red and other working types were in. She took a deep breath inhaling all the tasty scents of the food being prepared, the labour areas were one part of her city who had not cared at all who yu we re monsters.

And humans alikrthey worked the same. As she waited behind a craggy old man who like like he needed a coffee worse then she did, she watched as Flo the part spider half who 92nd and ran the place friedeggs rang up customers and poured coffee all at the same time. It payedto have fours arms instead of two.she noticed a cat girl wrapping thing up and placing them ifron of customers while helpungvflo cook. The scientist in Abella took everything in watching it all occur. It wasn't until she was poked from behind d's she realize she had spaced out. Feeling her cheeks color she briskly walked to the counter flow smiled at her seet her our of her eyes glitteringchappilyat the sight of her regular customer. Herlavender hair in its hornet. "Well, well now if isn't my favorite a contest. She gave a coquetteish chuckle. "I take it you want a chocolate mocha and cinnamon bunny? He queredchercgiggle. Along. Quite a number of the men in the building look at Flo with starry eyes. "If you have some ready I would love to get two of the m forgot to eat all through yesterday. She laughed awkwardly Flo gutted and waved a finger on one had back and forth "science or no forgetting to eat is not good for a young lady. She hadcthcat girl fetch two. Of thevbiggst cinnamon bunnies they had just Made and a fresh cupof chocolate,mocha coffee.

Once she had hercfoodcshexwavedgoodbye and headed towards the subway. As she reached the final turn down the street her bag of documents and other things she bumped into a rather tall sore what hard chest. "Oh I'm terribly sorry " said a deep male voice her nose thronged as she groaned as she looked to see who her accidental assailant was , she found it was a skeleton, he stood over her by at least a foot, he wore a grey turtle beach with a tasteful long black blazer and matching black pants and shoes. She looked atchisxfacecehich had a look of concern, the pinpricks of his pupils in large dark sockets and strangexscars that ran down on the right side and up almost to the top of us Jul on the left on each eye. Oddly she saw no nose whole. But overall she felt an elegance from him, he had his hands on her shoulders that made her a bit uncomfortable her chest began to tighten. "Are you alright?"he asked slowly removing his hands from her shoulders, Abella nodded remained silent. "Ah well that is a relief I was afraid I had. Broken your nose." His tone wa polite and courteous she would also hear a slight bit of curiosity in it. Which was odd, she shook her then looked at her watch her eyes went wide she needed to go.

"Eccusemeburtihavetogo." She told hoisting her bag on shoulder as She raced down the subway stairs leaving the skeleton looking after her.Reakshe watched the scenery of the city fly by as the subway train went by. The tops and flowing cables illuminated by The morning sun.she sighed and noticed her own reflection the collar tight and broghtcagainst her. Dark brown skin, it was an offwhite color maybe. 3cinched thick and wrapped around her neck ancient times barely noticeable as she put her slender French manicured fingers against it. Taking a bite of a bunny and a sip of coffee. She wanted to tear the thing off and stomp on it. But there was a penalty for removing it. While there had been many steps forward most humans still feared the demon plague, it still be wuitexsometime before the restriction tourniquet s were removed. She clenched her teeth together as a voice went over the loud "Next stop sunshine station on 45th sunshine and 45th." Said the mechanical female voice over the loudspeaker. It brought out of her deep thoughts as She followed the crowd off the train. Afterxwalkingcabout two blocks. She stood in front of a soft white building science counse 'll of sunshine city and culture. She lifted her chest with pride as she strode in greeter the cat monster who sat in as a guard. He looked bored her tail lashing in its usually grumpy mood . "Morning BP" she said waving at him. He only muttered a low hello not moving his eyes from the monitor. Sipping his coffee. Must of had him on overnightvagain. He was also collarless as part of an agreement with the king of monsters and the rest of the full monster population all world governments agreed that all monsters would remain free of the restriction collars. Since they were not effected apparently by the virus, it was only a half breed infection. She took out her other cinnamon bunny and placed it in front of him it tingles slightly with magic like all of food goods.

"Thank you for your hard work like always." She gave him slight smile. As she walked hearing a slight purr coming from the station. She. Chuckled then, he may have been grumbly but he was always working. Compared to the job he had underground apparently he was more normal here. She walked to the elevator she saw a tall thin woman with bright blue eyes her. Auburn hair in a bun as she adjusted her white lab coat. Her throat colorless. Abella blinked in confusion what was the head of monster human studies doing down here she thought confused by her higher ups presence on te ground floor. As she approached the woman turned her dry fave brightening "ah Abella just who I wanted to see."

The dark skinned woman smiled. Clenched her teeth just a bit how she envied her higher ups collar free beck. "Good morning director Lavine." She said in a tired but mild manner. The dark haired director nodded and held her clipboard "I wanted to tell you before you got up to the lab that you and your team well be having some new faces....monster faces in with you," Abella golden amber eyes went wide tis was fantastic news! She grinned at her employer and friend "so were finally getting some extra magical help for our purification project?"she asked eager to head up and meet the new colleagues. Shecwandered what kind of monsters they would be..., the head of her department gave her a grin in return. I knew you would be excited ", as she opened her mouth the sounds of footstepscaporoaching caughtbtheircattention. Lavines eyes lit up as she looked past Abella, "ah here is 9ne of then now!"she raised her hand in greeting. Abella turned her mouth shape. Lavine. Strode towards the tall scared skeletonbin. Black, "this is one pfvyour new colleges, the foremost knowledge one anything relating to monster magic or human determination w.d. gaster


End file.
